


Haikyuu!! One-Shots

by KJo99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, And there will be some that I don't ship, Autistic Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Break Up, Car Accidents, F/M, I apologize in advance, I don't usually do smut, I have a lot of ships, I just have a lot of random ideas, Just depends on the chapter, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Pole Dancing, Polyamory, Smut, So characters will probably have multiple ships, Some of these will be really short, Some will be really long, Stripper! Suga, Top Hinata Shouyou, Unrequited Love, this was a request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJo99/pseuds/KJo99
Summary: I come up with a lot of ideas for a lot of fandoms, so here we are. And there's also the occasional original idea.I'll also take suggestions, so please feel free to leave them!(Tags/Warnings/Etc will be added as they become relevant)





	1. The Final Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships: KageHina
> 
> Word Count: 515

It's the last day of their third year. They've had a good run; Made it to nationals all three times, partly thanks to the team's freak duo of Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo. A heavy atmosphere hangs over the gym as the third years go through their final practice as members of the Karasuno High School Volleyball Club. As it gets later and later, some of the boys begin to filter out with their heads hanging low. But the freak duo remains even after the gym is supposed to be locked up, just like they always have. But they can both feel the suffocating silence and the horrible finality of it all. After tonight, there won't be any more squabbles between the two. No more syncing with each other, no more teammates pretending not to notice their flirting, no more watching each other more than the other players. After a few moments of silence, they realize that neither of them has done anything since the now-ex-team captain, Yamaguchi, left them with a sad wave and teary eyes. Hinata is the first to speak, as always.

"Kageyama, I--"

"Tobio." Says the other male in response, cutting him off without looking away from the floor. "Call me Tobio."

"Tobio, I--I think we both know what I want to say. What I've been wanting to say since first year, but I didn't--I could never--" He takes a deep breath to steady himself. "Tobio, I--"

"I know." Says the taller male, stopping him before he has to hear the words, has to think about it. "I do too." He never even realized he was crying until suddenly _his_ ace is standing in front of him, wiping his tears away as tears also roll down his own cheeks.

"Stupid Kageyama." The fiery-haired young man says with a small laugh that's too thick with tears as he brings back the nickname from their first year.

"Dumbass Hinata." The taller male responds in kind, no venom left in his words anymore. They look at each other for a moment, and then suddenly they're in each other's arms.

The pair sobs, tells stories, laughs, sobs some more, and somewhere in there was a kiss, soft and sweet and way too short for either of their liking, but they can't do that now. It's too late to get invested in anything, so they settle for holding each other. After a long time, they reluctantly pull apart.

"Shoyo." Tobio says, looking at the smaller young man in front of him with a forced smile. "It's been an honor to play with you."

Shoyo begins sobbing again, nodding as he hears the words that are replacing a goodbye. "Yeah, I--It was an honor to--to share a court with the King." And then they somehow find each other's arms again, somehow crying harder than they were before.

And again, after a long time, they finally pull apart, and Shoyo says the only thing he can to make this final and to make these last moments with his partner really last.

"Toss to me."


	2. The Bad Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships: KageHina (but more of a friendship in this chapter)
> 
> Word Count: 733
> 
> Other Notes: Kags is honestly the only character I've seen that I actually think has autism, so. I had to write it.

The two teens walk outside to eat their lunch just like any other day, with Hinata chatting away at Kageyama's side. The tall, stoic male drinks his milk, crushing the box in his hand after he's done just like he always does.

The only difference today compared to any other day is that this time, Kageyama is finally going to tell him. He's going to let Hinata see the chink in his armor, tell him something about himself that only his family knows.

His heart feels about ready to burst out of his chest as he lowers himself to a sitting position against the fence like he always does. Hinata, on the other hand, has decided to take this time to practice his jumping.

"You're going to get dirt in my food, dumbass!" He snaps at the slightly older male, not meaning to sound as aggressive as he did. He never means to sound aggressive, honestly. He just doesn't know how to make his voice and face more gentle.

Hinata stops jumping, hands on his hips as he looks at him indignantly. "Well, why don't you eat somewhere else then, Bakayama?" He says, using the nickname that was, according to him, "absolute genius."

Kageyama's heart freezes for a moment, his eyes going wide for a split second before going back to normal. He knows how to hide his fear, at least. "Because I always sit here." He spits out with a glare up at the orange haired male.

Hinata sits down with a huff, although he continues to toss his volleyball that he had brought with him up into the air. Kageyama usually doesn't mind the sound of the ball hitting skin, but for some reason it's too much in this situation. He flinches every time he hears the ball hit Hinata's hands before finally snapping at him. "Will you stop that?"

Hinata surprisingly does, dropping the ball onto the ground and rolling it between his hands. "What's your problem today?" He grumbles more to himself than to his friend.

Kageyama takes a breath, drumming his fingers against his leg in a familiar rhythm as he stares into his lap before finally speaking. "I have autism." He says quickly, refusing to look at Hinata, who he can tell stopped moving at his declaration.

"Look, Kageyama, I know you have a bad sense of humor, but that's not okay to joke about." Hinata says, sounding somewhat serious for once.

Kageyama blinks, looking up at Hinata with a furrowed brow, pure confusion evident on his face. "I wasn't kidding." He says after a brief silence.

Hinata furrows his brow as well for a moment before the words sink in. His eyes widen slightly, a soft "oh" escaping his lips as everything suddenly starts to make a lot more sense.

"So, wait... You're autistic, so does that mean..?" He trails off, giving Kageyama a look that he can't decipher. He doesn't like it.

"I can't read your mind, dumbass." He says in an irritated tone, wanting Hinata to elaborate. He wants to know what people mean, he really does. He just can't understand.

Hinata rolls his eyes, except he has a small smile on his face. Kageyama calms down a bit; He knows what that look means. "You're autistic. So then, you aren't actually trying to be a jerk?"

Kageyama sighs. Of course that's his first thought. He shakes his head slightly, at least glad Hinata understands that now. But then he asks another question that makes Kageyama tense up.

"Who else knows?" He asks, tilting his head slightly. The short boy guesses based off his reaction, though. According to him, he's "fluent in Kageyama," which is actually pretty accurate if the black haired male is being honest. "Just your family?" He asks in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

Kageyama nods slowly. He hasn't felt close enough to anyone else to share this with them. None of them understand him; None of them will talk about volleyball with him for hours on end, even listening to him repeat things several times within the same conversation.

But Hinata does. So he decided to trust him. Now, however, he's a little worried. That is, until Hinata speaks again. "I won't tell them." He says, quieting Kageyama's worry.

He then crouches in front of the taller male, opening his arms and allowing himself to be pulled into a tight hug.


	3. The Big Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: DaiSuga (but it's more of a friendship in this chapter)
> 
> Word Count: 1,906
> 
> Other notes: This chapter is just a little idea I've been tossing around in my head for a while, but I don't see it in the actual show. It just sorta popped into my head, so of course I had to write it.

Oikawa stands in front of him, eyes wide and round as Daichi speaks. After stuttering incoherently for a few seconds, the lanky setter replies. "E-Excuse me?" He asks in a rare moment of insecurity and shock. Daichi smiles warmly at him, and Oikawa hates it. He hates the caring look, hates the _understanding_ that sits behind those dark brown eyes. And he hates it even more when Karasuno's team captain speaks to him again in that soft, calm, soothing voice.

"Do you want to be referred to as "they?"" He asks slowly and gently, making sure Oikawa fully understands the intention of the innocent question.

The taller brunette fists his hand in the front of his shirt, his words coming out as something close to a hiss of fear. "How did you know?" He asks frantically, wild eyes flitting back and forth between Daichi's infuriatingly calm ones. Daichi gets a far-off look on his face as he remembers one particular instance his first year of high school.

* * *

 

It's his first year at Karasuno High School, but his third month in the volleyball club with his fellow first years, Sugawara and Asahi. Asahi is quiet and reserved, seeming to be afraid of just about everything. Meanwhile, Sugawara is... Flamboyant. He's a very supportive member of the team, and often is reduced to fits of giggles when happy. But Daichi learned, along with the rest of the team, to never call the silver-haired male anything that to could be a synonym to "female." Calling him "girly," or "feminine" is enough to cause the usually bright and cheerful boy to become reclusive and distant, a troubled look falling over his features.

Daichi goes through practice that day as usual, the fact that the third years get the spotlight even when they're not playing a game not bothering him. They are going to be graduating soon, after all. After that, it'll be his turn. He can wait.

Sugawara, on the other hand, seems off that day. He keeps puffing out the front of his shirt, even more than usual, and then his eyes will dart around the room before his face falls into a smile again. Daichi has figured out by now that puffing out the front of his shirt is a nervous tic for the other male. So, he meets his eyes with a soft smile, a silent promise of _"We'll talk after practice."_ But Suga, to his dismay, only looks more distressed after that. Not that he doesn't try to hide it, though. Daichi has just learned to see through the fake smiles and thoughtless "I'm fine's." He understands Suga better than anyone else does, and they both know it.

Reflecting back later, Daichi realizes he should've seen it coming. But, he didn't. He had noticed that Suga didn't change with the rest of the team; They all had. But, they all just figured he changed at home or something. None of them really expected what the real reason was.

Daichi finishes practice, occasionally giving Suga that same look of reassurance and concern, that same unspoken promise echoing throughout the gym. _"_ _We'll talk after practice."_ The dark haired male tears his gaze away from the distraught copper ones as the team sits on the ground to discuss their next game. Takeda talks a little, sounding very timid and small as the team looks to him for words of reassurance and wisdom, which the bespectacled man clearly has no idea how to give out. He dismisses them, and the whole team walks out the door. All except for Suga and Daichi, that is.

Daichi walks over to him, lightly tugging on the end of his shirt to hold him back. "Suga, what's wrong?" He asks as softly as possible, knowing that any word that sounds even the slightest bit harsh could scare him away. He's normally the epitome of what you would call a social butterfly, but it's surprisingly easy to send him within himself so that it sometimes takes over a day to draw him out again.

A small, tinkling, but simultaneously hollow giggle leaves his lips, chilling Daichi to the core. Something is seriously wrong; He can just tell. "I'm fine, Daichi. If you keep worrying about me you're going to have a full head of grey hair by the time we're third years! And it won't look as good on you as it does me." He says, ending on a light, teasing note. He smiles at him as he bumps their shoulders together, although it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Really, Daichi, I'm okay. I'm gonna go home now, alright? I'll see you tomorrow." He says as he walks out the door with a smile and wave.

The brunette stands there with his hand outstretched even after Suga has walked out. He shakes his head, sighing as he walks to the locker room. The rest of the team is there still, and he goes to his locker to begin changing. Asahi is there, of course, pure concern showing in his eyes. "Is Suga okay?" If Daichi is the best at understanding him, Asahi definitely comes in second.

Daichi just shrugs, not showing the other male how worried he is. He really doesn't want to send Asahi into another panic attack; The last one had been pretty bad. "Yeah, I'm sure he's fine. He just went home." He says with a small smile. "Don't worry about him, Asahi. Just go home and get some rest." He says to the other brunette who, thankfully, walks away with nothing more than a small nod. He's really greatful for Asahi's lack of nosiness sometimes.

He sighs and opens his locker, beginning to change as the rest of the team files out. By the time he has his clothes from the rest of the day on, everyone else, including Asahi, has already gone home. He shuts his locker door, resting his forehead against the cool metal for a moment. After gathering his thoughts, he leaves the room to begin heading home. The sky is black except for the few stars that he's able to see through the pollution of Japan's air.

The first year gets about halfway home before he realizes that he had forgotten to grab his bag. With a sigh, he reluctantly turns around to head back to the locker room. Once he gets there, though, he notices a light in the locker room. _"Great,"_ He thinks to himself, _"I forgot to turn the light off."_  He swears he can remember turning it off before he left, though.

When he makes his way up the steps, however, it becomes increasingly obvious that someone is in there. He hears someone singing, but it doesn't sound like his teammates. This voice is higher than all of them. He slowly and carefully opens the door, quietly shutting it behind him before looking into the room. His heart stops at the scene before him.

Suga is almost done changing, his clean shirt already on his arms as he sings to himself. That by itself wouldn't be a surprise, if it wasn't for the thing he's wearing that almost looks like a bra. "Suga? What are you doing here?" He asks in a shocked voice.

The singing stops abruptly as Suga turns to face him, looking more afraid than Daichi has ever seen him. The silver haired male looks at him for a moment before quickly throwing on his shirt and doing the only thing he can think of. He runs to the door. Unfortunately for him, though, Daichi is able to catch him around the middle before he gets away. He pushes Suga away from the door, standing firmly in front of it.

He can't help but feel bad when Suga gives him a frightened look, as though he's an injured wild animal being approached by a human. He feels even worse, though, when tears begin to form in his eyes. "Don't tell anyone?" He asks desperately, his voice breaking on the first word. Daichi pulls him into a tight hug without question, and eventually feels Suga's arms wrap around him as he buries his face into his shoulder.

"Suga, I'd never tell anyone something you didn't want them to know." He says softly before pulling away, holding his hands on his shoulders to look him in the eyes. "Suga, why didn't you tell me?" He asks, hating how hurt he sounds. He doesn't have any right to be hurt right now. Nevertheless, he still gets his answer.

Suga slides to the floor, sitting back against the lockers as he looks at the ceiling, the floor, the other lockers, his lap, anywhere but Daichi's face. "I... I was afraid that you, um... That you wouldn't want to be around me anymore." He says quietly. Daichi holds his chin, forcing Suga to look at him.

"This would never change how I feel about you." He says softly. He has feelings for the other boy, but now isn't the time to tell him. Suga seems to understand, though, and of course he does.

His cheeks go slightly pink as he blushes softly, nodding a little. He reciprocates the feelings, he really does, but he doesn't want to talk about it right now. The fact that he was born a girl is enough of a reveal for now. And then, Daichi asks the dreaded question as he drops his hand. "How did you know?"

Suga flinches slightly, although he does decide to tell his best friend how he knew he was a boy. He's always known, Daichi learns. He always wanted to play with the rowdy boys instead of the dainty little girls, always wanted to wear boy clothes and always liked superheroes more than princesses. The older he got, the more he shunned anything even remotely female because he didn't want to be a fake trans. But now, he's more comfortable with himself, and he's more comfortable with liking some "girl" things from time to time.

Daichi listens with rapt attention as Suga tells his story, even crying a bit at parts where the beautiful young man in front of him describes times when he had been made fun of. Apparently, middle school had been the worst for him, especially since his parents didn't agree with his "choice." When Suga finishes telling his story, Daichi leans forward and hugs him tightly. "I'm here for you. You can talk to me, okay?" He says, his voice cracking slightly.

Suga nods, wrapping his arms around the other male as well. "I think I want to tell Asahi, too." He says quietly. He can feel Daichi nod in response as he continues to hold him. The silver haired male buries his face into the crook of his friend's neck as he hears him speak again.

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea." He says softly, just holding Suga as he cries a little more.

* * *

Daichi is forced back to reality by someone forcefully shaking him. "I said, _how did you know?"_ Oikawa asks in a panicked tone, their eyes flitting back and forth between his own.

"It's a long story." He says softly, his hand covering the one currently fisted in the front of his shirt. At that moment, he notices Suga and waves him over with his free hand. "I think you're going to want to talk to Suga for something like this." He says as he watches Suga jog over to them, Oikawa looking back and forth between the two of them.


	4. The Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships: KuroTsuki, TsukiYama (but the romantic feelings are one-sided)
> 
> Word Count: 1,282

Yamaguchi walks out of the locker room, having just changed after a particularly difficult practice. Karasuno has been at the training camp for four days now, and they just work harder the further they get into the week. He walks to the edge of the building when he hears something to make his blood boil in his veins.

He hears his best friend, Tsukishima, saying things like "no" and "stop" every once in a while. But every time, he hears a low, rumbling voice responding with a humorous lilt. Yamaguchi isn't going to let his friend be hurt like this.

He steps around the corner and prepares to walk forward, but he stops dead in his tracks. If what he had heard caused his blood to boil, what he's seeing causes it to freeze in place.

Yamaguchi had expected to see his Tsukki being hurt. He had expected to see a partially clothed blond being held down by some malicious stranger. However, that isn't even close to the sight that greeted him.

He sees Tsukki being held, sure, but it isn't really against his will. His hands are fisted in front of Kuroo's shirt, his face flushed and his eyes shut lightly as the other male kisses his jaw.

"Kuroo, stop. We shouldn't do this here." He says in a breathless tone, lightly pushing at the male with perfect bedhead. The other male stands up straight, giving him a slight smirk.

Kuroo chuckles slightly, leaving a kiss on his lips as he murmurs against him. "Why not? You seem to be enjoying yourself." Yamaguchi hates it, but he has to agree with him.

Tsukki shakes his head slightly, still out of breath as he begins to look around. "Anyone could s-" At this exact moment, he makes direct eye contact with the wide-eyed male. "Shit." The blond mutters, pushing Kuroo away and causing him to stumble slightly.

Yamaguchi is already gone. He bolted as soon as they made eye contact. The brunette runs away with tears in his eyes, not stopping until he gets to the building all of the students are staying in. He finds a secluded corner and sits with his back against the wall, his knees drawn up against his chest. He wraps his arms around his knees, burying his face in them and sobbing loudly.

He knows that he logically has no right to be jealous or upset. It's not like he had ever told Tsukki how he felt, or that the middle blocker even shares his feelings. Even knowing this, he can't help but be devastated that the boy he's loved since he was a kid was making out with someone else. Especially someone that he seemed to despise.

It isn't long before the blond rounds the corner, looking down at his friend with a sigh. He shoves his hands into his pockets, cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Sorry. I--We shouldn't have done that. In public." He says awkwardly. Yamaguchi recognizes the sincerity of his words, since Tsukki rarely apologizes to anyone.

Even so, he's still upset. "Go away, Tsukishima." He says into his arms, his words chilling the other male to his core. Yamaguchi _never_ uses his full name. It's always "Tsukki," which he refuses to allow anyone else call him.

Tsukki sits beside him with a sigh anyways. He isn't going to give up that easily. This is his best friend, after all. He's also very confused. Why is he crying? He was just making out with someone. The blond doesn't understand why he's so upset about it. "What's your problem? It's not like we're together or anything."

Yamaguchi stiffens at this, and Tsukishima finally gets it. His friend's encouraging words, the relentless apologies directed at _him_ when he messes up in a game, everything. A small "oh" escapes his lips, causing Yamaguchi to look up and glare at him. "Yeah, "oh."" He says. Tsukki hates how red and puffy his eyes are.

He leans back against the wall, staring ahead at nothing. "I really don't know how I didn't notice." Yamaguchi lets out a small, bitter, humorless chuckle at that.

"I don't know either." The brunette replies. He sits there quietly for a moment before speaking again. "Why... Why him? I mean, there really isn't anyone you seem to like, but _him_?"

Tsukki sighs to keep himself from listing off all of the things he secretly likes about the Nekoma team captain. He settles for a small shrug. "He's hot, honestly." This isn't a lie; Tsukki does find the guy ridiculously attractive. Yamaguchi nods in agreement. "So, back to you. How long?"

Yamaguchi stares at the ground, a small smile on his face as a memory plays in his mind. "You remember when we were kids, and you stopped those other kids from picking on me?" He asks, but it's a rhetorical question. He knows the other remembers when they met. "Ever since then, I've been head over heels for you."

"That's... A really long time to chase after someone."

"Yeah. And it's pretty frustrating when they pick up on hints about as well as a rock."

"Hey, I could've sworn you thought I was straight!"

Yamaguchi lets out a genuine laugh at this, his arms unwrapping themselves from around his knees. "Tsukki, _nobody_ thought you were straight." He says with a smile that crinkles the corners of his eyes.

Tsukki lets out a small "tch" in response. "Sure. Whatever."

"It's true! Why do you think Kuroo went after you?"

"Because who _wouldn't_?"

"No, idiot." He gently bumps his shoulder against him. "It's because he wanted to be the one to make you admit you like guys." He says softly. He can't deny that he had seen the looks Kuroo had given him, had seen the mischievous glint in his eyes when he shamelessly flirted with him.

"Huh. So... I was a conquest?" Tsukki replies, to which Yamaguchi nods. "I'll have to yell at him about that later."

"So you've never thought about me like that?" Yamaguchi asks somewhat sadly, going back to why he had been crying in the first place.

"I'd be lying if I said no." He replies honestly, looking up at the sky. "But over time, it went away. I started looking at other guys instead, and I realized that I kinda like guys that push my buttons."

Yamaguchi looks thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "So does that mean you had a thing for Kageyama?" Tsukki's blush is all he needs as confirmation. He laughs at the look on his face.

"I swear to god if you tell anyone about that--"

"You don't have any blackmail against me, Tsukki."

"I'll tell everyone you've been pining for me since we were kids!"

"You're the only person who didn't notice."

"Wait, really?"

Yamaguchi sighs, although there's a slight smile on his face. "I wasn't exactly _subtle_."

Tsukki thinks back to all the times he had thought Yamaguchi was just being friendly, and bows his head in shame. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Yamaguchi laughs again.

"It's okay." He says in a reassuring tone. "It's kinda my fault for never telling you. But still... Do you think there's a chance?" He asks, a tiny part of him hoping he'll forget about Kuroo and rush into his arms. But, the majority of him knows that won't happen.

Tsukishima sighs before speaking. "Look, Yamaguchi, it's not you. It's me. But," He pauses, resting a hand on his companion's shoulder.

Said male glares at him with horribly fake anger. "Don't you dare."

The blond looks at him, a cheeky grin creeping onto his face. "I hope we can still be friends."

Yamaguchi looks away from him, letting out a huff of air rather than releasing the giggle trying to claw its way out of his throat. Although, he can't help the grin that manages to creep onto his lips. "Shut the fuck up, Tsukki."


	5. Life Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships: AsaNoya, KurooTsukki, KageHina, UkaTake, KiyoTana
> 
> Word Count: 1,175
> 
> Other Notes: This is first chapter of a fanfic idea I've been working on for a while. Please use the link at the end to tell me if you want me to continue it or not!

_It was spring at the end of their third year, the last day to be exact. Their coaches, Ukai and Takeda, had decided to take them out to dinner to celebrate. Kiyoko had politely declined, instead opting to spend the night with Yachi and some of her other female friends. So that left Sugawara, Daichi, and Asahi to spend time alone with their coaches._

_It had been a fun night, really. They had all laughed, shared memories, eaten supper, even sang karaoke a bit (Ukai is completely tone-deaf, but he doesn't care). But then, they were driving home. Ukai turned around to look at the three young men in the backseat for no more than a second before Takeda was screaming._

_He remembers the look of fear on each of their faces as they realized what was happening. Remembers turning the car. Remembers the truck that hit the back right side of his vehicle, killing Asahi and Sugawara on impact. Remembers the vehicle rolling into the ditch. Remembers Daichi's scream as the back windshield shattered, remembers the scream dying out painfully slowly. Remembers the pain shooting through his right arm as Takeda frantically shook him, begging him to please stay awake._

_Yeah, there are a lot of things Ukai remembers from three years ago, but those are the things he most wants to forget._

* * *

 

Ukai locks up his store before stepping out and beginning the trek to the high school. He hasn't really exercised much since the volleyball club disbanded. It's been three years to the day, and he hasn't stepped foot in Karasuno High School since then; especially not the gym. But, everyone had agreed to come back on this exact date to honor their lost friends. The ex-coach lets out a heavy sigh, taking out a cigarette as he walks.

He gets to the school faster than he expected, and only one other person is there, sitting on the edge of the stage and fiddling with the end of his shirt. "Takeda?" Ukai calls out. The teacher searches the room with wide eyes before he sees the blonde. He glares at him, the air suddenly feeling cold.

"Oh. It's just you. I thought it might actually be someone worthwhile." Says his ex-lover, sending daggers of ice through his heart. This is the way it's been ever since that night. Ukai opens his mouth to apologize, but is interrupted when Takeda drops off the stage and begins speaking again. "Stop. You've apologized enough. It didn't bring them back then, it isn't going to work now." He says coldly.

Ukai stands there, hardly even recognizing the hostile man in front of him. He has bags under his eyes, and a slight stubble that had never been there when they coached together. "Look, you know there's nothing I could've done. I didn't want--"

"You could've watched the road! If you had kept your eyes on the road like you're _supposed_ to, none of this would've happened! Or, better yet, you shouldn't have suggested we go out at all!" He yells, still angry at him after three years.

The taller male has gotten more timid after everything, but he still isn't going to just back down. "Yeah, maybe I should've watched the road, but you know what? It's not like I don't regret it every fucking night! Do you have _any_ idea how many times I've thought about it? How many times I wish I would've done _something_  differently? Because I can tell you that--"

At that moment, the door opens and both men look over, standing up straight as they look to see who came in. Four guys walk in together, all of them seeming incredibly different from each other, although they haven't changed much since high school. Tsukishima walks in with Kuroo holding onto his hand, the latter with a smug grin on his face. Yamaguchi follows close behind, his jaw clenched as he focuses on trying not to look around the gym. And behind them is someone that Ukai and Takeda both only know from the training camp that took place a little over three years ago. "This is Kuroo and Bokuto, by the way, in case you don't remember." Offers Yamaguchi helpfully.

Tsukishima lets out a small "tch," to which Kuroo rolls his eyes. "He wouldn't let us leave without him. I suggested stuffing him down the garbage chute, but _somebody_ didn't think that was a good idea." Says the blond, causing his partner to chuckle slightly.

"You know he just would've climbed right back out again." He says, to which Tsukishima responds with a small "fair enough." They all stand there awkwardly for a few minutes, all of them waiting for someone else to break the silence. Bokuto looks as though he's going to explode from the effort of keeping quiet when suddenly the door flies open, allowing five more people to enter.

The group is led by a short red-haired male, who is dragging along a very grumpy-looking Kageyama behind him. Shortly behind them, Tanaka strolls in, confidently holding the hand of a woman who looks remarkably like Kiyoko. Behind them is a rather small, intimidated looking young blonde woman who can only be Yachi. She tugs on the other woman's sleeve, causing everyone's jaw to drop, because that means...

"Tanaka? You're with Kiyoko?" Says Yamaguchi first before turning to said woman. "Are you being held captive? Blink twice for yes." He says, which earns him a small laugh from her.

"He isn't holding me captive. I promise that this is completely my choice." She responds, to which Tanaka looks mildly offended. He lets out a scandalized gasp, his hand going to his chest as he looks down at her.

"What? I had a say in it, too!" He says indignantly, to which she responds with a quietly amused "whatever you need to tell yourself." Tanaka gasps again, to which everyone laughs, and for a second everything feels normal again. But then Tanaka notices a few people missing. "So, uh. Where's everyone else?" He asks no one in particular.

Takeda is the one to respond. "Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita all told me they wouldn't be coming. They said they didn't feel close enough to everyone. And Nishinoya... I don't know if he'll want to come." He finishes softly, looking down at the ground. Everyone murmurs understandingly, knowing that of course coming back would be painful for the ex-libero. After all, nobody else had lost a lover in the incident. Well, not in _that_  sense.

After a few moments of standing around, the door opens again. In walks a short male with dark brown hair except for the patch of blonde at the front, although it's down rather than styled up like it always had been in his second year of high school. The room falls completely silent as all eyes fall on the short male, silent enough to hear everyone's breathing.

Nishinoya is the first to break the silence, and it probably would have been strange if anyone else had tried. "Hey. Hope you guys didn't have too much fun without me." He says with a half smile, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow this link to a one-question survey and tell me if you want the story to continue or not!
> 
> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/SF2MDSZ


	6. The Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships: DaiSuga, AsaNoya (on the side)
> 
> Word Count: 1,006
> 
> Other Notes: They're in the United States for this, by the way. Mainly because I have no idea about how strip clubs function in other countries, plus I don't know any Japanese pole dancing songs. Also, this was born out of the idea of flustered Daichi as Suga pole dances to For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert (I've never heard a song that fits Suga better). So uh. Enjoy, I guess.

It's late on a Friday night and Daichi is being dragged out to a stuffy club by his best friend, Asahi. The only reason Asahi wants to go at all is because his boyfriend, Nishinoya (or "Nova") is performing tonight and he just  _has_ to be a supportive boyfriend. Daichi really isn't looking forward to this; he's never been into gay clubs, and he's never found a stripper he really liked before. But, he knows he can't just make Asahi go on his own.

Asahi tugs him forward, trying to get him to walk faster. "Come on Daichi, please? We're gonna be late." He pleads with him, wanting to get in, watch his boyfriend, and leave with him as soon as possible.

Daichi sighs, but still walks forward. Asahi shows the bouncer the special V.I.P. tags Nishinoya had given them both, earning a grunt and a nod from the burly man. They walk to the mostly empty V.I.P. section, which Daichi had honestly been dreading more than a crowded club floor. Sure, there was relative peace here, but this is also where the dancers give lap dances. He  _really_ isn't looking forward to the discomfort of that.

They get sat down on different couches, because honestly, it's kinda weird to sit right next to someone in a strip club. So Asahi sits himself directly in front of the stage, leaning forward eagerly as they announce Nova. They can hear screams of a few fans, but not enough for Asahi to get extremely jealous. They watch Nova's performance, and even Daichi has to admit he's pretty good. His outfit and routine are just as loud as the small male himself, and Daichi can tell he's at home up on stage. They get up and get ready to leave (after Nishinoya pounces on his boyfriend, of course) when another dancer is announced. Daichi turns around just as Dusk walks on stage and... Oh my god. He sits back down as he watches the most beautiful man he's ever seen walk onto stage, wearing shimmering hues of navy blue and indigo that contrast perfectly with his silver hair and pale white skin.

Asahi leans over him, looking concerned. "Daichi? Are you okay?" He asks, but Daichi just pushes him a little out of the way so he can watch the delicate man with the mischievous grin wrap himself around the pole, climbing up and sliding around it like it's nothing. His jaw hangs open a little, and Nishinoya snickers. He tugs the sleeve of his much larger boyfriend's shirt, easily leading him away. "C'mon, Asahi. He won't be going home until tomorrow morning,  _trust_  me."

Asahi says a cautious goodbye to his friend, Nishinoya giving him a knowing smirk and a little wiggly fingered wave. Daichi bids goodnight to both of them, content to stay right here. He recognizes the song that's playing. It's... For Your Entertainment. By Adam Lambert. Holy shit, Daichi might die right here. It's at the beginning of the first chorus, right after Dusk tosses his head back and sinks to his knees, hugging the pole behind him when it first happens. Their eyes meet, and Daichi's heart stops. Dusk just gives him a knowing smirk before snapping his legs apart, giving Daichi a full view of the decently sized bulge in his short shorts. Daichi feels his breathing get heavier as his pants get more and more uncomfortably hot and tight with every second of eye contact they share. He swears that Dusk looks at him during the most provocative moves on purpose, making him extremely uncomfortable in a good(?) way.

Far too soon for Daichi's liking, the song is over. However, instead of walking backstage as the show continues, Dusk walks off the front of the stage... Heading straight for Daichi. He panics for a moment, unsure of what to do. Before he knows it, Dusk is wiggling his hips in Daichi's lap tantalizingly, just barely brushing over his crotch, earning a soft groan in response. A few moments later and Dusk is straddling Daichi's lap, looking at him with those large brown eyes. He licks his lips and presses down into Daichi's hips, earning another groan as one hand moves up to grab his hip. Dusk smiles coyly at him, pressing one hand to his chest and using the other to cup his jaw. He tilts his head and he's leaning in closer, and closer, and closer, until suddenly his eyes are closed and their lips are mere centimeters apart and oh god Daichi doesn't know what to do, and then-

"Isthatyournaturalhaircolor?" He blurts out intelligently, causing Dusk to jump a little and sit back in his lap with a confused expression. Daichi is sure he fucked up and he's just opening his mouth to take the question back when Dusk laughs. It's a small, light, tinkling sound, and oh.  _Oh, shit._  Daichi's in love with this stripper he hasn't even officially met yet.

"You're cute. What's your name?" Asks Dusk, tilting his head a little with a small smile. As if just remembering his manners, his eyes widen. "Oh! I'm Sugawara Koushi, by the way. But you can just call me Suga." He says with a warm smile.

Daichi's heart stops for about the millionth time that night. "I'm uh. D-Daichi. Well it's, uh, actually Sawamura Daichi. But uh, nobody calls me Sawamura. So just--Call me Daichi." He stammers, earning another laugh from Du--Suga. God, he can take all the embarrassment in the world if it means he gets to hear that laugh more.

"Well, tell you what, Daichi." Says Suga, his fingers spreading out over his chest and sliding up to grip his shoulder. "How about we go to my place? I'd love to get to know you better." He murmurs, a hint of his mischievous smirk from earlier in place. Daichi of course nods eagerly and they rise, walking towards the exit without another word. Whether this will only be a one night stand or not Daichi has no idea, but either way, he's ready for whatever comes next.


	7. Missed Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship(s): AsaNoya
> 
> Word Count: 655
> 
> Additional Notes: This one is inspired by a musically I saw of Asahi trying to call someone and the song "Kiss me Through the Phone" was playing. So I decided to do some angst, because I almost never write happy things.

Asahi calls his boyfriend for about the 500th time tonight, again only getting his voicemail. It's been a couple months since he went to college, and Nishinoya has been progressively answering his calls less and less. He closes his eyes, taking a deep, shaky breath as he feels tears roll down his cheeks. He dials the familiar number again, hoping he'll answer this time but knowing he won't.

 

Things had been good; they really had been. Ever since he rejoined the volleyball club in his third year, things had been working out again. They spent so much time together during the break between school years that most people would've gotten tired of each other, but Asahi enjoyed every single second of it. He had thought Nishinoya enjoyed the time they spent together just as much, but he guesses he must've been wrong. If that time meant anything to Nishinoya at all, then he'd be answering his calls.

 

Asahi decides to actually leave a message this time rather than just immediately calling him again. "N-Noya, please answer. I'm sorry if I did something wrong, I-I promise I di-didn't mean to. Please just talk to me, we can w-work it out. Please." He says before pressing the end call button and letting his phone drop to the floor as he curls up on his bed. Without meaning to, he starts thinking back to the only other time they had gone a long time without talking to each other; but, he reminds himself, that time it was mutual.

 

The brunette remembers the times Nishinoya yelled at him, remembers him arguing with Nishinoya even though he knew he was right. He remembers walking away as Nishinoya just continued yelling down the hall, remembers the broken broom that Suga had refused to throw away even after he came back to the club. He had thought things would be fine after that. He had thought that everything was okay and that they had made up for good, but apparently he was wrong. This, being ignored outright, is far worse. Asahi can't remember anything he could've done to make Nishinoya angry with him again, and it doesn't help that his boyfriend isn't telling him.

 

He curls up into a tight ball on his bed and just sobs, trying to think of what he could've possibly done wrong this time.

* * *

Nishinoya listens to his phone ringing repeatedly, unable to make himself touch his phone. If he does, he knows he'll answer instead of just turning the phone on silent or even turning it off. He sits with his back to the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest as he buries his face in his hands. The phone rings practically non stop for nearly an hour before finally stopping. He looks up slowly, eyes trained on the phone on his desk as he cautiously walks towards it after sitting in silence for about 10 minutes.

 

He picks up the phone and sees one message; it's only a minute long. He takes a deep breath and plays the message, squeezing his eyes shut as he listens to his boyfriend. Of course he's going to blame himself. He finishes listening to the message and chucks his phone at his bedroom wall, causing it to break before collapsing to the ground.

 

These past couple months have been really difficult for Nishinoya, especially after spending almost the entire summer together. He's been trying to distance himself little by little, knowing that eventually Asahi will find someone new, someone close, someone his age, someone _mature_. To put it simply, not Nishinoya. He had never meant to hurt the man this badly, though; he had thought he'd get over him quickly, but he clearly made an error in judgment. It's too late to turn back now, though.

 

He lays on the floor of his bedroom, sobbing into his hands and wondering how things got to be this complicated.


	8. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships: BokuAka
> 
> Word Count: 943

It's unnerving how quiet it is in the gym.

Akaashi walks in and looks around the gym, half expecting, hoping to see Bokuto yelling and running towards him as usual even though he knows that won't happen anymore. He swallows hard, thinking back to the last time he had been in this gym and letting out a somewhat shaky breath, glad that he's the first into the gym; he can't let anyone else see him like this. The team can't see their captain break down on his first day in that position.

The new captain slowly makes his way in, his footsteps echoing against the walls. Once he gets to the supply closet, he takes a deep breath before opening the doors, feeling all his--their--memories hit him like a blast of cold air. Akaashi remembers helping Bokuto through nine lost games, two break ups, four family deaths, and countless other random breakdowns in this very room. He also remembers countless times when he had to force down the urge to kiss him in here, knowing that it not only wasn't what he needed, but also probably not what he wanted.

Akaashi shakes his head in a feeble attempt to clear his thoughts before grabbing the ball cart, rolling it out to its usual place by the net. He begins setting up the gym the best one person can, wanting to seem put together despite the fact that it was hard for him to roll out of bed that morning. All through setting up the gym, he can hear Bokuto's final words as team captain ringing through his head on repeat.

\----------------------------

It had been a somber day; unusually somber for Fukurodani. The air itself seemed so thick with emotion that Akaashi could barely breathe. Bokuto had walked into practice late for the first time that day--and on a normal day, nobody on the team would've let it go. But, seeing the way Bokuto had his head hung low, the way he had his hands shoved into his shorts, and the way he had to fight to keep his shoulders from shaking was enough to ward off any teasing.

They had went through the motions quietly that day, and nobody was really focused on playing. Their coach knew, but he also knew that no amount of scolding or inspirational speaking would keep Bokuto on the team, so he decided to let them be. At the end of a long and slow practice, the whole team gathered around in front of the coach and Bokuto. Akaashi had stood with the others at first, but was pulled a little roughly to the front by his best friend soon after.

Bokuto had wrapped his arms tightly around Akaashi, holding him close and sobbing against him as the rest of the team just looked on silently. Akaashi couldn't say anything, knowing if he tried that he would only become a puddle of tears in front of everyone, so he only soothingly rubbed Bokuto's back and bit down on his lip. He waited until Bokuto's sobs subsided a bit, allowing himself some time to calm down as well.

Akaashi gently pulled himself away from his friend, taking a look at his face and knowing the other wouldn't be capable of speaking to everyone. he smiled softly, wiping away his tears with some shaky sarcastic comment and missing the way Bokuto had leaned into his touch. He turned to the team, giving them all a once over and choosing to push the fact that they were all crying to some degree out of his mind.

He cleared his throat, addressing the whole team as he glanced around at all of them. "This year has been a great one. We've all seen wins and losses, and we've all improved a substantial amount," at that, he looked to the first years with a small smile, making sure they knew he realized how much they've grown. "Unfortunately, though, every year eventually comes to an end. And with the end of this year, we have to say goodbye to a wonderful captain and even better ace. However, despite that, we can still continue to improve. Time continues, so we must move with it." He reached over and took Bokuto's hand, something that had become habit over the past few months. "We can't allow ourselves to dwell too much on the past or what we've lost. After all, we wouldn't want to disappoint our old captain, would we?" He asked with a small smile towards Bokuto, earning a half chuckle from everyone and a watery smile from him. "With that, let's change and go home. I hope to see all of you next year."

After his speech, everyone went to the club room to change, afterwards going home just as he had told them too. Bokuto had fallen against him once everyone left, openly sobbing into his neck and clinging to his shirt. Akaashi had considered telling him his feelings that night, but only briefly; it wouldn't have been worth it at that point. So, he just held the other and soothed him until his sobs reduced to hiccups. "Bokuto. We should go home now."

And for about the millionth time in their friendship, Akaashi had missed Bokuto's gaze lingering on his lips, the way he pursed his own as though he wanted to say something before he simply nodded. For about the millionth time, Akaashi had missed every sign that Bokuto definitely didn't see him as just a friend.

\----------------------------

Akaashi shakes his head again, now done setting up the gym. He sits down against the wall, sighing to himself. He can already tell that his third year is going to be the longest one yet.

 


	9. God Save the Prom King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships: IwaOi
> 
> Word Count: 578
> 
> Other Notes: For some reason the song Prom Queen by Molly Kate Kestner makes me think of Oikawa, so this was inspired by the line "just another dressed up heartbreak"

Oikawa can't even imagine how they ever got like this.

 

Just a few minutes ago, everything was fine--at least from his perspective. Sure, maybe he'd been a bit too flirty with Karasuno's refreshing setter during their match, but that's nothing new. So then, why are they standing out here with Iwaizumi looking like he just ate an entire lemon and Oikawa completely shell shocked? The taller of the pair shakes his head, mostly confused at this point. "I don't get it, Iwa-chan. Did Makki and Mattsun put you up to this?" He asks, his tone guarded and bland.

 

Iwaizumi clenches his jaw, sighing in obvious frustration. "No, Oikawa," he continues as though said male didn't flinch at the use of his full family name, "Nobody put me up to this. This just isn't working anymore."

 

Oikawa furrows his brow. "So... You just don't wanna be with me anymore, Iwa-chan?" He says, the nickname sharp and venomous as he levels the shorter male with a cold gaze. Iwaizumi involuntarily shudders a bit, but he holds his ground no matter how badly he may want to give in to the tug on his heart and say to forget all this.

 

"No. I don't." He says, which is probably the biggest lie he's ever told. He's not even totally sure why he's doing this; probably because of how flirtatious Oikawa is, or the fact that they'll probably go to different universities, or the fact that Iwaizumi is lying to himself to avoid how afraid he is of being in love with someone like Oikawa Tooru.

 

Now it's Oikawa's turn to clench his jaw, glaring at Iwaizumi to try (and fail) to hide how shiny his eyes are. "Well, glad I could give you a good time while it lasted,  _Iwa-chan_." He says, practically spitting out the nickname even though they both know he isn't angry--which makes it even harder for Iwaizumi not to just run over and kiss him until he forgets everything but his boyfriend. But, they aren't boyfriends anymore. Iwaizumi made sure of that.

 

"Oikawa, I-" He tries to say, reaching out for the other before said male yanks his arm away as though he would be burnt if Iwaizumi touched him.

 

Oikawa's entire face contorts into an ugly expression, a mask of anger and disgust to hide the sadness, hurt, and insecurity that Iwaizumi realizes with a gut-wrenching thought that he has no right to see anymore. "Don't touch me. Sorry, Iwa-chan, but I don't want your dirty hands on me any more than they have been already." He says haughtily, his chin lifted slightly so that he can look down on Iwaizumi just a little more, just so that he can demean him as much as possible right now.

 

Iwaizumi's arm drops limply to his side, his shoulders slumping. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and begins to walk away, forcing himself not to turn at the sound of a sniffle that Oikawa had obviously tried to hide. "I'll... see you at practice, Oikawa." He says, his voice rough as he pauses before walking away. He's gone before Oikawa can ridicule him any more, make him feel the same pain he's currently going through. Oikawa watches the other leave before walking off in the opposite direction, walking towards his house with his head hung low and his shoulders hunched.

 

He's bitterly proud of himself that he makes it to his bedroom before he breaks down crying.


	10. Role Reversal (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships: HinaKage
> 
> Word Count: 2,114
> 
> Other Notes: This is my first time (writing smut), so please be gentle (with your comments).
> 
> Why am I like this

Tonight is the night. Hinata can feel it in his bones, an excitement that makes his entire body vibrate with anticipation. He walks over to his taller boyfriend, who is currently making their dinner, and stretches onto his toes to kiss his neck.

 

Kageyama doesn't even turn around, just continuing to chop vegetables as he greets the other. "Hello, Shouyou. Guessing work was good today?"

 

Hinata moves to stand next to his lover, leaning against the counter as he smiles up at him. "Yep! The kids are getting better every day. Kinda reminds me of when we were that age." He says, leading both of them into a brief trip down memory lane. Kageyama chuckles, a tiny smile that only Hinata would be able to detect playing on his lips.

 

"Which year? Unless my memory's already off, I'm pretty sure we were pretty different every year." He states in a somewhat amused tone, earning himself a smack on the arm from Hinata.

 

The redhead shakes his head, looking disappointed in his boyfriend even though he's holding back his laughter. "That's  _gross_ , Bakayama," He admonishes playfully, the nickname still rolling off his tongue as smoothly as it did all those years ago.

 

"I just meant our relationship, dumbass. What were  _you_ thinking of?" The slightly younger male asks, finally sparing the ray of sunshine a glance but quickly regretting it as he sees the way Hinata is looking at him. He knows that look; he's seen it enough times to know what the other is thinking. "No. I need to make supper."

 

Hinata, being the child he is, actually whines at that. "C'mon, Tobio, please? I'll be quick, I promise!" He begs, now tugging on his arm.

 

Kageyama snickers a bit. "Yeah, I know  _you_ will be," He teases, earning him another smack on the arm. "Besides, I don't feel like taking the time to prep you right now." He then looks over at Hinata, feeling a little uneasy at the mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

His boyfriend grins, which is honestly a bit terrifying. "Who said anything about you prepping me?" He asks smoothly, his hand falling to Kageyama's waist as he tilts his head. "I was thinking I'd prep you instead." He murmurs, trying so hard to be seductive that Kageyama actually barks out a laugh.

 

The blue eyed male shakes his head. "You're saying that  _you_ want to fuck  _me_? Dumbass, do you even know how short you are?" He asks, reaching down to ruffle his hair.

 

Hinata huffs, pushing away his hand and folding his arms over his chest. "Height's got nothing to do with it. Suga said that he tops Daichi all the time." He says poutily, not paying much attention to the way Kageyama coughs and splutters when their senpais are mentioned.

 

"That's different, Shouyou. They're way closer in height, and Suga seems a lot more...  _forward_." He says, leaving out the thoughts that he's had about the silver haired male.

 

The other is still pouting, though, clearly not having any of it. "C'mon, Tobio. Just try it? Once? You don't even have to stop making supper, please?" He begs, to which Kageyama sighs heavily.

 

Kageyama puts down the knife, turning towards Hinata and giving him a chaste kiss. "Fine. Go grab the stuff, I'll be in here." He says begrudgingly (to which Hinata squeals in excitement and then skips to their bedroom), accepting the fact that they probably aren't going to end up having the meal that he had been planning on making. Oh well; he can just make it tomorrow. He puts away the vegetables that he had already chopped, placing them into a tupperware container and then putting them in the fridge. He then pulls off his shirt, figuring he'll at least get things started.

 

Hinata trots happily back into the kitchen wearing only his boxers a few minutes later, lube and a condom in hand. He smiles brightly at his boyfriend as he walks over, setting the bottle and small foil packet on the counter next to him. "Don't think I'll be able to do dirty talk, but I can do everything else." He says as he wraps his arms around Kageyama's neck, fighting the urge to just jump into his arms as he pulls him down for a kiss. Kageyama, unbeknownst to the smaller male, holds back a laugh and a teasing remark about how dirty talk wouldn't suit him anyways, knowing that would only encourage him to try.

 

The redhead deepens their kiss, licking Kageyama's lower lip and lightly nibbling as he slides a leg in between the other's. He realizes with slight frustration that he won't be able to reach Kageyama's hips this way, so he briefly breaks the kiss to sit him down on one of the bar stools in their kitchen, his back curved to present his ass as his back rests against the counter. This isn't the most comfortable position, which is made obvious by the way Kageyama scrunches his nose, but Hinata is determined to make this enjoyable. He kisses the other again, this time beginning to roll their hips together as Kageyama's mouth automatically opens up to him. The two explore each other's mouths as their members grow harder, Hinata's steady rolling of his hips against the other becoming more aggressive as they continue.

 

Kageyama isn't quite sure what to do, so he just does what Hinata usually does; he buries a hand in his hair as the other just wraps around his neck, his legs wrapping around his boyfriend's waist. When the redhead moves away from his mouth to leave kisses and marks on his neck, he groans a bit and cants his hips upwards, trying to hint for the other to just get on with it already. Hinata, however, seems to have other plans. His kisses trail down to one nipple, his tongue laving over it a few times as his thumb slowly rubs the other. Kageyama lets out another groan at this, pressing his chest against his mouth and hand. The smaller of the two catches his nipple between his teeth, sucking and lightly tugging to elicit a few moans and some hair tugging from his boyfriend. He pops off the first nipple before moving to the other, hearing his boyfriend's moans get louder and more desperate with every lick and suck.

 

Hinata grins up at his boyfriend once he pops off, the other flushed and panting. "You good? We can stop if you want." He says, half teasing and getting a cold glare from the male under him. "Okay, okay, we'll keep going." He says, raising his hands up in self defense. Kageyama goes back to looking away from him as he reaches over, grabbing the lube and condom to set them closer. Hinata untangles himself from Kageyama briefly, just long enough to get the other's sweatpants off (and he isn't surprised in the least to find that he didn't wear underwear under them). He leans down, pulling the ex-setter into a bruising kiss as he reaches down, wrapping his hand around his cock and giving him a firm stroke, which causes Kageyama to moan into his mouth. He gives a few more strokes before he's letting go, reaching out to grab the lube even as Kageyama lets out a desperate growl and thrusts up into the air.

 

The black haired male watches with fascination as the other coats his first three fingers in lube, spreading them apart and looking at the thin strands of the gel that connects his fingers. Hinata then flicks his gaze back up to his boyfriend, giving a sheepish smile as though he had forgotten he was being watched (he probably had) and then moves his hand down between them. The smaller male then begins massaging the tight ring of muscles around his entrance somewhat clumsily, not used to doing this on another person. He furrows his brow a little, not noticing the rare soft smile on Kageyama's lips as he almost moves his hand to smooth the little wrinkle between his eyebrows, but then he's gasping out a moan as a small finger slides into him. His fingers tighten in Hinata's hair as he clenches instinctively, the other waiting with a surprising amount of patience for him to relax again.

 

The shorter male waits until Kageyama relaxes again before slowly beginning to thrust his finger in and out of him, listening to his sounds and watching his face for any sign of discomfort. He's able to add a second finger sooner than he would've thought, but he's getting impatient now. He starts thrusting his fingers faster, which in itself isn't a problem, but then he tries to scissor his fingers and freezes for a moment as he hears a whine of discomfort leave Kageyama's lips. "Be careful, dumbass." Kageyama pants, glaring a little at his boyfriend. Hinata gives him a sheepish smile before going back to carefully prepping the other, that little concentrated wrinkle between his eyebrows returning. He scissors his fingers here and there, eventually curling his fingers to search for his prostate. It takes a few tries, but the litany of curses and moans from Kageyama when he finally finds it are absolutely intoxicating.

 

Hinata adds a third finger not long after that, his fingers speeding up a little and occasionally pressing into the other's prostate to make sure he continues enjoying this. Eventually Kageyama groans, pushing his hips down onto his fingers. " _Shouyou--_ c'mon, I'm ready." He says, cheeks flushed and chest heaving, his cock leaking heavily against his stomach. The redhead nods quickly, pulling his fingers out and making the other groan at the loss. He quickly shucks off his boxers, revealing his erection as he reaches over and fumbles to open the condom. he eventually gets it out, just dropping the wrapper onto the floor before rolling the thin latex onto himself. He adds a little bit of extra lube onto himself, figuring it's better to be safe than sorry. Hinata then lines himself up with Kageyama's entrance, taking a deep breath before pushing into him slowly with a drawn out moan.

 

Kageyama moans as well, his breath hitching as Hinata's cock nestles against his prostate, his back arching the slightest bit as he tugs on his hair. The male above him waits a little bit before beginning to move, obviously going much slower than he'd like to. Kageyama gets tired of the slow, cautious pace soon enough, his legs wrapping around his waist and tightening so that the other's hips snap into him. He lets out a loud moan, his head tilting back as he squeezes his eyes shut. Hinata gets the hint, his thrusts becoming fast and hard as the room is filled with the sounds of slapping skin and choked moans. The shorter male reaches down, tilting Kageyama's head forwards again and pulling him into a messy kiss that's all teeth and tongue, but neither of them seems to care at all.

 

Hinata can feel the knot beginning to grow in his abdomen, and he knows that he can't last as long as he'd like to in Kageyama's tight, wet heat. He lets go of his boyfriend's jaw, reaching down and beginning to give his cock quick, firm strokes as his thrusts begin to get sloppy and borderline frantic. "T-Tobio--close-" He pants against his mouth, to which the other only nods in agreement. Kageyama is the first to cum, spurting up his stomach and arching his back as he cries out his lover's name. Hinata releases not too long after the other, absolutely losing his mind at how tight the other gets. He collapses forwards, panting with Kageyama for a few minutes before slowly pulling out. He carefully slides off the condom before tying it off and tossing it into the trash, then getting a warm, damp paper towel and going back over to Kageyama. He wipes off his cum before tossing the paper towel in the trash, then helping the other shakily get to his feet. "You okay? I can get you pain meds if you want."

 

Kageyama shakes his head, taking a minute before he's able to stand. "No, I'm good. We're napping, though. You can microwave something later." He says, beginning to tug Hinata to the bedroom.

 

Hinata just follows his boyfriend, not bothering to fight it, since this means he'll get to cuddle his boyfriend for a while. "We should do this more often, right?" He says, half asking and half telling.

 

The other looks back at him for a few seconds before a small smirk makes its way onto his face. "Yeah. We definitely should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is this the longest one-shot I've written


End file.
